halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Real Ghostbusters
The Real Ghostbusters is an animated series spin-off/sequel of the 1984 film Ghostbusters. It originally aired on ABC and in syndication for the first two seasons between 1986 and 1987, while the remaining seasons aired on ABC from 1987 to 1991. The show itself aired between September 13, 1986 and October 5, 1991. Plot The series follows the continuing adventures of the four Ghostbusters, their secretary Janine, their accountant Louis, and their mascot Slimer, as they chase and capture rogue spirits around New York City and various other areas of the world. At the start of the fourth season in 1988, the show was retitled to Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters. It aired in a one-hour time slot, which the show began doing under its original name earlier that same year on January 30, 1988. In addition to the regular thirty-minute Real Ghostbusters episode, a half-hour Slimer sub-series was added that included 2–3 short animated segments focusing on the character Slimer. Animation for the Slimer! cartoons was handled by Wang Film Productions. At the end of its seven-season run, 147 episodes had aired, including the syndicated episodes and 13 episodes of Slimer, with multiple episodes airing out of production order. Slimer is shown to haunt the Sedgewick Hotel as its recurring pest. The segments added several characters as friends of Slimer and other supporting characters like a singing ice cream truck driver named Chilly Cooper, an Italian pizza chef named Luigi, a restaurant owner named Rafael who is Luigi's boss, a bellhop named Bud, hotel manager Morris Grout, socialite Mrs. Van Huego and her dog Fred, and odd-job worker Rudy. Slimer had an antagonist named Professor Norman Dweeb, an archetypical mad scientist usually accompanied by a sidekick pink poodle named Elizabeth. Dweeb wants to capture Slimer to experiment on him and to gain personal glory. Dweeb also made three appearances in the main series, one being a clip show from the last two seasons. Other enemies of Slimer include an alley cat named Manx, a dog named Bruiser, a tough woman named Mrs. Stone, and the ghost gangsters Goolem and Zugg as well as their boss Scareface. One of the ghosts from the Slimer cartoons, the Sleaze, also reappeared in The Real Ghostbusters to be captured a second time. Episodes Season 1 (first ABC season) # Ghosts R Us # Killerwatt # Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood # Slimer, Come Home # Troll Bridge # The Boogieman Cometh # Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream # When Halloween Was Forever # Look Homeward, Ray # Take Two # Citizen Ghost (the story in the episode that Peter tells takes place immediately after the Ghostbusters film) # Janine's Genie # Xmas (Christmas) Marks the Spot Season 2 (syndicated season) # Knock, Knock # Station Identification # Play Them Ragtime Boos # Sea Fright # The Spirit of Aunt Lois # Cry Uncle # Adventures in Slime and Space # Night Game # Venkman's Ghost Repellers # The Old College Spirit # Ain't NASA-Sarilly So # Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional? # A Fright at the Opera # Doctor, Doctor # Ghost Busted # Beneath These Streets # Boo-Dunit # Chicken, He Clucked # Ragnarok and Roll # Don't Forget the Motor City # Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? # Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost # Hanging By a Thread # You Can't Take It With You # No One Comes to Lupusville # Drool, the Dog-Faced Goblin # The Man Who Never Reached Home # The Collect Call of Cthulhu # Bustman's Holiday # The Headless Motorcyclist # The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic # Egon on the Rampage # Lights! Camera! Haunting! # The Bird of Kildarby # Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster # Apocalypse---What, Now? # Lost and Foundry # Hard Knight's Day # Cold Cash and Hot Water # The Scaring of the Green # They Call me MISTER Slimer # Last Train to Oblivion # Masquerade # Janine's Day Off # The Ghostbusters in Paris # The Devil in the Deep # Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral # Ghostbuster of the Year # Deadcon I # The Cabinet of Calamari # A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn # The Revenge of Murray the Mantis # Rollerghoster # I Am the City # Moaning Stones # The Long, Long, Long, Etc. Goodbye # Buster the Ghost # The Devil to Pay # Slimer, Is That You? # Egon's Ghost # Captain Steel Saves the Day # Victor the Happy Ghost # Egon's Dragon # Dairy Farm # The Hole in the Wall Gang Season 3 (second ABC season) # Baby Spookums # It's a Jungle Out There # The Boogeyman Is Back # Once Upon a Slime # The Two Faces of Slimer # Sticky Business # Halloween II 1/2 # Loathe Thy Neighbor # The Grundel # Big Trouble With Little Slimer # The Copycat # Camping It Up # Transylvanian Homesick Blues Season 4 (Slimer! And The Real Ghostbusters) (third ABC season) # The Joke's on Ray # Flip Side # Poultrygeist # Standing Room Only # Robo-Buster # Short Stuff # Follow That Hearse # The Brooklyn Triangle Slimer sub-series # Slimer for Hire # Cruisin' for a Bruisin' # Nothing to Sneeze At # A Mouse in the House # Cash or Slime # Doctor Dweeb, I Presume # Quickslimer Messenger Service # Pigeon-Cooped # Go-Pher It # Scareface # Sticky Fingers # Don't Tease the Sleaze # Room at the Top # Tea but not Sympathy # Special Delivery # Out with Grout # Dr. Strangedog # The Dirty Half-Dozen # Movie Madness # Slimer's Silly Symphony # Little Green Sliming Hood # Monkey See, Monkey Don't # Beach Blanket Bruiser # Class Clown # Dog Days # Up Close and Too Personal # Sweet Revenge # Rainy Day Slimer # Slimer and the Beanstalk # Space Case # Show Dog Showdown # The Not-So-Great Outdoors # Unidentified Sliming Object Season 5 (fourth ABC season) # Transcendental Tourists # Something's Going Around # Trading Faces # Elementary My Dear Winston # Slimer's Curse # Partners in Slime (confirmed to take place some time after Ghostbusters II) # Til Death Do Us Part # Three Men and an Egon # Kitty-Cornered # If I Were a Witch Man # It's About Time # The Halloween Door # Jailbusters # Surely You Joust # Future Tense # Venk-Man! # Loose Screws # The Ghostbusters! Live, from Al Capone's Tomb! # Revenge of the Ghostmaster # Slimer Streak # The Ransom of Greenspud Season 6 (fifth ABC season) # Janine, You've Changed # You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks # The Haunting of Heck House # Ghostworld # Mean Green Teen Machine # Spacebusters # My Left Fang # Russian About # The Slob # Deja Boo # Afterlife in the Fast Lane # Guess What's Coming to Dinner # Stay Tooned # Vert Beast Friends # Busters in Toyland # The Magnificent Five Season 7 (sixth and final ABC season) # The Treasure of Sierra Tamale # Not Now, Slimer! # Attack of the B-Movie Monsters # 20,000 Leagues Under the Street External links *''The Real Ghostbusters'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[https://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Other_Studios/D/DiC_Entertainment/The_Real_Ghostbusters The Real Ghostbusters on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.tv.com/shows/the-real-ghostbusters The Real Ghostbusters on TV.com.] *[[wikiquote:The Real Ghostbusters|Quotations from The Real Ghostbusters on Wikiquote.]] Category:Ghostbusters Category:Television